Menma
Menma is the first child of Isa and Yukiko and younger half brother to Kamui and older brother of Ranmaru and Chika. He is the ‘Brother of Death’ and his Arcana is Death. He died at a very young age from a disease; he is good friends with Tsurugi Yuuichi, eldest son of Tsurugi Victor and Rosa and older brother of Kyouske and Kenjou (Kenny), and Jun, son of Eragon and Bella, older brother of Porco and Piglet. Even though he died, he was brought back to live by Riza in a ‘dark-way’. He was then known as the ‘Kid of Death’ for now he had the power and knowledge to control Death. Riza placed him in the Shadow Games where he met Demon-eye and his group and soon made friends with them. He became enemies with Floczoe; another player in the games, who he killed in order to protect the others. After the battle between Raimon and Riza’s Army, he was free of Riza’s control and was able to finally ‘rest-in-peace’ only to later come back revealing him to be part of Demon-eye's Team and to not really be dead. Appearance Menma looks alot like his siblings. He has pink hair and sky-blue eyes. He also has many different appearances over the time. In his first appearance, he was seen as 'K.o.D', he face was unseen because of his mask, but his hair and clothes were seen. He wore a black combat suit, with his right side covered by a black cape, the has sheets of 'spells' or curses underneath. His pink hair was cut short and his sky-blue eyes weren't able to be seen. When Menma (as K.o.D) took off the mask, his sky-blue eyes are actually dark grey and are said to the 'lifeless'. His second appearance was after he was realised from being K.o.D. There wasn't much difference other than his eyes now being sky-blue instead of dark grey. His casual wear for this time, was a simple black shirt, a grey jacket and dark brown pants, along with a necklace with a red stone on it. His pink hair was still the same length is was. In his current appearance, his pink hair is now almost as long as Ranmaru's, and he keeps it in a long pony tail. He wears a no-sleeve white shirt with a grey vest, red pants, black leather gloves and brown boots. He also wears a necklace with a red stone around his neck. History Born the first child of the Shinigami Prince Isa and Demon Princess Yukiko after they finally got married. He was named 'Menma' by his older half-brother Kamui. He grew up in Hell with his mother until his younger brother and sister were born forcing the family to go into hiding. They were forced to hide in the forest but some time after Menma became sick from the Lucifer Family's Curse - a disease that ate away at his lungs and heart, it didn't help that he was also a 'Brother' that added to the effect of the disease. Despite him being sick he stilled tried to give his younger siblings a happy childhood while Kamui was away. Sadly, despite all the tests Riza went through him to try and cure him, he died and his body was taken by Riza in fear that the shadows of the forest would take control of it. He took his body back to his lab wondering where to burry him though it was accidentally discovered, by Hagire Rinichiro, that his soul was still inside his body indicating that he was still technically alive. This lead to Hagire and Sorae Igarashi to perform experiments on his body until one day they reactivated his soul's connection with the body ending in him becoming 'alive'. Riza pleaded with them to just put him to rest but they still performed more experiments on his body being both human they had never seen or experimented with a body of other creatures. With the pain from all these experiments and trauma from having been forced back alive, Menma developed his other personality which was later called 'Kid of Death', that was shortened to K.o.D. With the belief that he no longer felt pain Hagire ordered more experiments on him as he discovered more of his body's 'secrets' (his Branch of Sin is what interested Hagire the most). All of this pain lead to Menma completely letting K.o.D take over at Riza's advice that it 'would help'. Because of the experiments his body would often deteriorate, and needed to be sewn back together, once his arm fell off when he was helping Riza carry some boxes. It didn't help that Hagire had his body ripped apart with different parts removed. Relatives *Isa (father) *Yukiko (mother) *Kamui (Older half-brother) *Yasuchika (younger brother) *Ranmaru (younger sister) *Zita (Younger brother) *Lucifer (grandfather) *Sebastian (cousin) *Tempest (cousin) *Hades (cousin) *Lucifer's other 49 kids (aunties and uncles) *Nina (aunty) *Saix (uncle) Trivia *Like his father, he is strongly over protective of Ranmaru, even to the point of chasing around and threatening boys who go near her **Even though he knows that Demon-eye loves Ranmaru, he still chases him around *While he was K.o.D, he was also known as the King of Deadman, being the ‘ruler’ of the branch of sins. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Category:Shinigami Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Brother Category:Princes Category:Demon-eye's Team Category:Major Characters Category:Lucifer's grandchildren Category:Half-breed Category:Contract Holder